Lettre à Cho Kyuhyun
by Petite Fee Lunatique
Summary: "Alors voilà. J'extériorise mes sentiments. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre de toute façon. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus horrible ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit..."


_Bonsoir~ Me revoilà avec une autre fanfiction sur les Super Junior (que j'avais déjà posté, comme "Merry Christmas", sur fanfic-fr ^^). J'ai écrit cet OS en à peine 1 heure. Quand l'inspiration est là, elle ne fait pas semblant xD J'avoue beaucoup aimer cette petite lettre... bien qu'elle soit plutôt triste. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse :p _

_Pour les crédits : Cho Kyuhyun, ainsi que toutes les personnes dont le nom est présent dans cette histoire, s'appartient à lui-même. _

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Eriam :D_

* * *

**Lettre à Cho KyuHyun.**

« Kyu,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Siwon dit que oui. Je le crois. Je veux le croire.

J'ai hésité à écrire cette lettre. Ma corbeille est remplie de papiers froissés. Aussi froissés que l'est mon cœur.

Tu me manques. Tellement.

On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais doué avec les mots. C'est vrai après tout. Je n'écris pas beaucoup et je dis ce qu'il me passe par la tête -ce qui me porte préjudice plus souvent que la moyenne. C'est Leeteuk qui m'a convaincu. Il m'a dit que je devais extérioriser tout ça. Tout ça quoi, au juste ? Ma douleur ? Cela fait un moment que je n'arrive plus à pleurer. Ma colère ? Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Et contre qui être en colère ? A part moi-même, il n'y a personne. Même toi tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé. Abandonné. Je ne t'en veux pas. Évidemment que non. Comment pourrais-je ? Mais c'est parfois tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur ceux qui ne sont plus là. Et tu n'es plus là.

Tu n'es plus là.

Ryeowook et Leeteuk se sont disputés il y a quelques jours. Tout part de travers depuis que tu es parti. Leeteuk avait juste demandé à Ryeowook s'il pouvait me faire quelque chose à manger. Je ne mange rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est mis en tête que j'aurais avalé ça. Et Ryeowook a dit que je pouvais très bien aller me faire à manger comme un grand. Il n'a pas tort. Mais Leeteuk s'est énervé. Il a dit qu'on allait tous très mal mais que j'étais celui qui souffrait le plus. Ryeowook n'a pas compris, il n'était au courant de rien, alors il a commencé à crier aussi. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que j'ai quitté l'appartement sans un mot. J'ai marché jusqu'au parc à côté de chez nous, je me suis assis sur un banc et j'ai pensé à toi. Deux heures après ça, Leeteuk m'a retrouvé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a convaincu de t'écrire. Que j'en avais besoin. Parce qu'il savait, lui, qui tu étais pour moi. Mon ami. Mon amant. Mon âme-sœur. Ma joie de vivre. Ma raison de vivre. Et tu n'es plus là.

Tu n'es plus là.

Alors voilà. J'extériorise mes sentiments. A quoi bon ? Seul Leeteuk le sait. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait une très nette idée. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre de toute façon. Si tu avais pu, je ne te l'aurais même pas donné. Si tu avais pu, je te l'aurais dite à voix haute. Si tu avais pu, je n'aurais même pas une besoin de l'écrire. Si tu avais pu, tout serait tellement plus simple, plus beau. Mais tu ne peux pas. Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Tu n'es plus là.

Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as dit que le plus beau son de la galaxie était ma voix ? J'avais rigolé, te demandant si les extraterrestres savaient chanter. Tu m'avais souris malicieusement, t'étais éloigné de quelques pas, et m'avait répondu tout naturellement : « Tu en es la preuve ! ». J'étais tellement choqué que j'ai mis au moins trente secondes à réagir avant de te courir après. Je pensais que tu étais déjà bien loin mais tu t'étais juste vautré dans le canapé, écroulé de rire. Tu étais si beau. Éblouissant. A ce moment, j'avais eu envie de te dire que le plus beau son était ton rire. Au lieu de cela, je suis monté sur le canapé. Tu as arrêté de rire. Je me suis rapproché doucement. Ton souffle a caressé mes lèvres. Tu as fermé les yeux. J'ai caressé ta joue puis je me suis penché vers toi et j'ai enfin gouté à ces petits bouts de chair si doux. Le plus beau son était ton rire. La plus belle sensation était mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ce son me manque. Cette sensation me manque. Tu me manques. A tel point que l'eau est amer. Que le soleil est sombre. Que la pluie est chaude. Que le rire des enfants me transperce le cœur. Que plus personne n'ose sourire en ma présence. Que le monde est fade. Fade comme je lui suis à présent. Je ne vis plus. Je ne suis plus. Je sombre, je le sais. Je sais aussi que je ne ferai rien pour que cela aille mieux. Pour quoi faire ? Tu n'es plus là.

Tu n'es plus là.

Un écrivain français, je ne me rappelle plus très bien de son nom, a écrit ceci un jour : « Jamais Dieu ne séparera ce qu'il a si fort assemblé. ». J'ai bien envie de lui rire au nez. Apparemment, Dieu ne voit pas les choses de la même façon que nous. Et Siwon qui me dit qu'il faut prier pour toi alors qu'il m'affirme quelques minutes plus tard que tu vas bien. J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison sur ce dernier point et que, si Dieu est vraiment là-haut, avec toi, qu'il prend soin de toi. Même Heechul prie pour toi. Et Sungmin. Sungmin a pleuré pendant presque deux mois. Je l'entends encore parfois dans sa chambre alors que je parcours les couloirs sans but précis. J'ai parfois envie de pousser cette porte qui nous sépare et de pleurer avec lui. Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce qu'il dort dans ta chambre. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas y entrer. Je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai mis trois semaines pour réussir à enfin retourner dans ma chambre, qui renferme trop de souvenirs de nous deux. Alors entrer dans ta chambre... Je ne veux même pas y penser.

J'ai envie de crier. Peut-être que si je crie, tu m'entendras ? J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais mes yeux sont secs et je n'en ai plus la force. Je suis épuisé. Je ne dors plus. Les rêves sont maintenant pires que les cauchemars. Je t'y revois, souriant, m'embrassant et quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. Tu étais mon Paradis. Tes yeux m'apaisaient. Ton sourire faisait battre mon cœur. Tes paroles me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Tu connaissais tout de moi.

Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus horrible ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Ces trois petits mots. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu m'étais précieux. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras avant que tu ne sortes de l'appartement. Tu m'as serré tellement fort puis tu t'es écarté et tu m'a souris. J'ai cru que tu allais le dire mais je crois que tu avais compris que je n'étais pas encore prêt. Alors tu m'as embrassé. Simplement. Légèrement. Amoureusement. Tu as commencé à ravager mes cheveux. Tes mains sont descendues dans mon dos, de plus en plus bas. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé. Nous commencions à être essoufflés. Puis tu t'es lentement calmé. Nos lèvres se mouvaient plus doucement, sans se détacher pour autant. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Mais nous avons entendu des pas dans le couloir et nous nous sommes écartés juste à temps, avant qu'Eunhyuk ne passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour savoir si tu arrivais. Tu lui as répondu que tu avais juste à mettre tes chaussures mais ta voix était un peu cassée. Eunhyuk nous a regardé l'un après l'autre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a compris mais il n'a rien dit et il est parti sans un mot. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte, tu t'es remis dans mes bras. Tu m'as déposé un dernier léger baiser. Tu m'a souris, avec un si grand sourire, si heureux, si resplendissant. Et tu es parti.

C'est Eunhyuk qui me l'a annoncé. A peine 3 heures après que vous soyez parti pour l'aéroport. Je l'ai vu arriver en courant dans le salon. Il n'avait rien dit que je m'étais déjà précipité dans l'entrée pour m'habiller. Et avant que je n'ouvre la porte, il m'a pris le bras. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu dans ses yeux toute la douleur et la peine. Il a soufflé : « Kyuhyun... ». Et je me suis écroulé.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, j'ai cru revivre la même scène qu'il y a quelques années. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pire. Parce que nous n'étions plus de simples amis. Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Et parce que cette fois, tu ne te réveilleras pas. Tu semblais dormir, apaisé. Aussi beau qu'un ange. Il n'y avait que Leeteuk dans la chambre. Les autres pleuraient ou appelaient d'autres personnes dans le couloir. Alors je te les ai criés, ces trois mots, entre deux sanglots.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aimais.

Je t'aimerai.

Attends-moi. J'arrive.

Ton amour, Yesung. »

Leeteuk déposa la lettre sur la tombe de Kyuhyun. Il essuya les larmes tombées sur sa joue et se releva tant bien que mal. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami, son frère.

– Vous êtes heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, remit son manteau en place et, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa joue. Froid mais tellement doux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors il partit, enfin, tandis que la neige recouvrait paisiblement le paysage.


End file.
